Visite impromptue
by heliogabale1
Summary: Directeur depuis quelques mois, Severus Snape reçoit la visite de Narcissa Malfoy, qui a une curieuse requête.


Disclaimer : l'univers de _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Rating : M

Résumé : directeur depuis quelques mois, Severus Snape reçoit la visite de Narcissa Malfoy, qui a une curieuse requête.

**Visite impromptue**

Severus Snape s'enfonça dans le large fauteuil du bureau directorial en se massant les tempes. La journée avait été mauvaise. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux. Le concept de bonne journée lui paraissait de plus en plus flou. Il avait du mal à se souvenir d'un temps où il n'alternait pas mauvaises journées et pires journées.

Le bruit de la gargouille qui pivotait et des éclats de voix furieux d'Amycus Carrow le tira de ses pensées. Que se passait-il encore ? Un coup de Longbottom, intenable depuis le début du trimestre ? La porte du bureau s'ouvrir, laissant passer Carrow qui tenait par le col un élève au visage bouffi par les larmes, une main dont les doigts formaient des angles excentriques pressée contre la poitrine. Snape reconnut Jack Sloper, un Gryffindor au physique commun, aux résultats scolaires moyens, qui n'était sorti du lot dans sa vie que pour se révéler un des pires batteurs de l'histoire de sa maison, peut-être même de tout Hogwarts.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda sèchement Snape.

- J'ai pris ce petit voyou en train de réaliser des copies de ces cochonneries ! » répondit Carrow, écumant de rage.

Il jeta trois parchemins sur le bureau. Snape saisit le premier et garda à grand peine un visage de marbre. Amycus et Alecto Carrow étaient représentés en pleins ébats. Une bulle pointant vers la bouche d'Alecto contenait le texte suivant : _oh oui, oh oui, préservons la pureté de notre sang !_

Le dessin était des plus ressemblants. Sloper avait manifestement réussi à se trouver un talent dans au moins un domaine. Snape passa au parchemin suivant, qui le représentait la tête entre les cuisses d'Alecto dans une activité qui ne prêtait pas à confusion. _Mets-y ton nez, je veux me sentir bien pleine !_ hurlait Alecto tandis que Sloper faisait dire à Snape : _Slurp, c'est la première fois que je vois une chatte en vrai, slurp !_

Le dernier parchemin était tout aussi poétique. Snape, nu comme un ver, se faisait emmancher par Amycus. _Hurle comme une petite garce ! _disait Carrow tandis que Snape répondait : _oh oui, s'il te plait, fais-moi des enfants !_

Snape ne put s'empêcher de noter que Sloper n'avait pas résisté au plaisir de l'affubler d'attributs virils parfaitement insignifiants. Une insulte lancée au hasard hélas d'un réalisme troublant.

« J'ai détruit toutes les copies que j'ai pu, beugla Carrow. Il a nié même quand je lui ai cassé les doigts, mais je suis sûr qu'il y en a d'autres qui circulent déjà ! Il faut absolument fouiller les élèves et interdire… »

Snape lui fit signe de se taire. La mauvaise journée était en train de se transformer en pire journée. Le directeur ne savait à qui il en voulait le plus : Carrow et sa brutalité stupide ou Sloper qui perdait son temps en blagues de potache en plein milieu d'une guerre.

« Cela ne fera qu'attiser leur curiosité. Ils auront vite bien d'autres soucis en tête que ces bêtises. Bien, Sloper, vous allez faire soigner cette main. Puisque vous semblez aussi enthousiaste de partager vos talents avec vos camarades, dès demain soir et à chaque moment libre, vous vous occuperez de repeindre les gradins du stade de quidditch. Malheureusement pour vous, je vous demanderai de brider votre imagination délirante et de vous consacrer à ce chantier avec un classicisme de bon goût. Si jamais je ne suis pas satisfait du résultat, je m'occuperais personnellement de vos blanches mains d'artistes. »

Snape lui réserva son sourire le plus cruel, dévoilant ses dents jaunâtres. Sloper acquiesça, un air terrifié sur le visage et l'élève et Carrow sortirent enfin. Le directeur roula les parchemins en boule, les jeta en l'air et les regarda retomber en cendres sur le bureau. Quels imbéciles, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il eut à peine le temps de chasser l'incident de son esprit qu'on frappait à la porte et Amycus réapparut.

« Quoi encore ?

- Narcissa Malfoy veut s'entretenir avec vous.

- Narcissa ? »

Qu'est-ce que la femme de Lucius lui voulait ? Draco se portait aussi bien que la situation actuelle le permettait, pour ce qu'il en savait. Quel besoin avait-elle de se déplacer à Hogwarts pour lui parler ?

« Faites-la entrer. »

Carrow s'éclipsa, laissant passer Narcissa, le visage pâle et tendu.

« Bonsoir Severus, j'espère que ma visite ne tombe pas mal ?

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Snape, à peine sarcastique. Bien qu'elle m'intrigue.

- J'aimerais te parler seule à seul.

- Nous sommes seuls. »

Narcissa désigna du doigt les portraits des directeurs qui somnolaient dans leur cadre.

- Eux ? En tant que directeur, je peux exiger leur totale discrétion.

- Tout de même, Severus, je préférerais… C'est délicat. »

Avec un soupir, Snape désigna les escaliers menant à la chambre directoriale. Une chambre qu'il occupait depuis qu'il avait pris ses fonctions mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à considérer comme sienne. C'était celle de Dumbledore et de personne d'autres.

Une fois devant le lit à baldaquin, Narcissa continua d'hésiter, se tordant les mains.

« C'est à propos de Lucius et de moi se lança-t-elle enfin. Depuis qu'il est sorti d'Azkaban, il est très affaibli… Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a privé de sa baguette… »

Snape leva les sourcils, attendant la suite.

« Depuis quelques temps il ne peut plus… Nous avons essayé mais… Il est impuissant.

- Si c'est une potion de virilité qu'il désire, il n'était pas nécessaire de t'envoyer me voir pour cela, remarqua Snape

- Non ! Tu penses bien que nous avons déjà essayé ! Le problème est sans doute plus profond ! Non, Lucius ne sait pas que je suis ici. Je suis ici parce que… Severus, tu dois comprendre. Je passe mes journées enfermée dans ce manoir où l'on torture, ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres va et vient, et je pourrais tenir le coup si mon mari était au moins capable de… Je me sens abandonnée. Ne t'y trompe pas, j'aime Lucius mais parfois je le déteste pour le pétrin dans lequel il nous a mis, Draco et moi. Je l'aime mais je voudrais, ne serait-ce que pour un soir, sentir un homme me… »

Elle s'interrompit. Snape la dévisagea, tentant de garder un visage impassible. Lui faisait-elle vraiment des avances ? Cela y ressemblait. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Snape n'avait plus eu l'esprit à la bagatelle depuis il ne savait quand. Depuis que Lucius lui avait payé une prostituée pour le déniaiser, des années auparavant, les expériences de l'ancien Maître des Potions avaient été rares, tarifées et insatisfaisantes. Les soucis récents ne lui avaient guère donner l'occasion de s'intéresser davantage au sujet. Pour la première fois, une femme lui proposait la botte. Certes, ce n'était pas pour son charme, mais Snape pouvait la comprendre. Lui-même avait admiré Lucius mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de l'avoir entraîné vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais faire ça ici, sur le lit de Dumbledore, l'homme qu'il avait tué, c'était indécent.

Et pourtant… Il comprenait d'autant plus les sentiments de Narcissa vis-à-vis de Lucius qu'il en éprouvait presque de semblables à l'égard de Dumbledore. Il admirait l'ancien directeur, lui devait sa chance de rédemption et resterait loyal à sa mission jusqu'au bout malgré le prix exigé. Mais il le haïssait pour la position dans lequel celui-ci l'avait mis. En le pressant de mettre fin à ses jours, Dumbledore l'avait placé dans une situation intenable, jalousé par les uns, haï et méprisé par les autres et avec comme perspective le sacrifice ultime du fils de Lily.

« Pourquoi moi, dit-il enfin. Il y a sûrement des hommes plus attirants dans ton carnet d'adresses.

- Aucun en qui j'ai confiance, Severus. Tu m'as déjà rendu un service inestimable l'année dernière. Severus, je n'exige rien de toi, je ne veux pas d'une liaison, je ne te demande pas de me couvrir de cadeaux, je veux juste me sentir moins seule ce soir. S'il te plait. »

Snape contempla la superbe femme qui le suppliait. Il avait toujours trouvé Narcissa séduisante et même si son amour avait constamment été focalisé sur Lily Evans, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il lui était arrivé de s'imaginer faisant l'amour à la femme de Lucius. Tant pour ses charmes personnels que parce qu'il avait souvent rêvé d'être Lucius. Le désir monta en lui et il s'aperçut soudain qu'il bandait.

Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? Pourquoi ne saisirait-il pas l'occasion offerte de prendre un peu de plaisir, une fois de temps en temps ? Ne pouvait-il pas se changer un peu les idées ? Il hocha la tête et Narcissa, plus assurée, s'approcha de lui pour défaire ses robes tandis qu'il en faisait autant avec sa partenaire. Il sentit l'épouse de Lucius lui baisser pantalon et caleçon sur les cuisses, libérant son érection.

Il croisa le regard de Narcissa mais celle-ci ne laissa rien filtrer de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de la petitesse de son membre. Elle se laissa aller sur le lit, les jambes écartées et Snape se pencha au-dessus d'elle, avide de s'enfouir entre ses cuisses laiteuses.

« Merde », siffla-t-il alors.

Dans sa hâte, il n'avait pu se retenir et en fait de pénétrer Narcissa il n'avait réussi qu'à asperger le couvre-lit de sa semence.

« Je suis désolé, » marmonna Snape en constatant catastrophé qu'il s'amollissait.

Il ne fallait pas paniquer. Ce n'était que partie remise. Snape commença à se caresser, espérant réveiller son pénis mais le temps passait et rien ne venait. Il fallait bien que cela lui arrive maintenant ! Narcissa se redressa et se mit à son tour à prodiguer des caresses au service trois pièces rabougri de Snape, sans obtenir davantage de résultat. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? se demanda-t-elle, l'image du membre imposant de son mari se superposant à celle de la petite queue de Snape qui, loin de vouloir durcir à nouveau, semblait plutôt tenter de se dissimuler au milieu d'une toison sombre et drue. Pour la différence que cela faisait désormais… Un rire nerveux menaça de la parcourir et elle ne put se retenir de glousser.

Snape se recula brutalement, mortifié. N'y avait-il donc aucune limite aux humiliations qu'il pouvait subir ? Aucun répit ? Fallait-il, en plus de tout le reste, qu'une femme comme Narcissa se moque de son manque de virilité ?

« Excuse-moi Severus, souffla-t-elle entre deux hoquets. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas toi… C'est… Merlin, c'est tellement absurde, je me demande à quoi je pouvais penser en venant ici ! »

Elle se calma et lui lança un regard craintif. Si elle le considérait comme un ami, elle réalisait qu'il était aussi le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelqu'un qu'il valait mieux éviter de vexer.

« Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Je suis une telle idiote. »

Elle se leva et remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements tandis que Snape, les lèvres pincées, en faisait autant. Il avait toujours voulu savoir ce que c'était d'être Lucius, eh bien il en avait eu un aperçu, malheureusement pas de la façon qu'il aurait aimé. L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappa pas et il comprit la réaction de Narcissa. Elle avait raison, c'était tellement absurde.

« Je suis heureux, déclara-t-il enfin, que contrairement à la dernière fois où tu m'as demandé un grand service, tu n'aies pas amené ta cousine avec toi. »

À ces mots, Narcissa laissa échapper un nouveau fou rire nerveux et Snape se permit un léger rictus de dérision.

« Cela m'aura au moins remis les idées en place, dit-elle. Je suis navrée de t'avoir dérangé pour ça. »

Il la raccompagna à la porte de son bureau, chacun par un accord tacite ayant décidé qu'il valait mieux garder l'incident entre eux. Une fois Narcissa partie, Snape se laissa à nouveau tomber dans son fauteuil, ignorant les regards interrogateurs que lui lançait le portrait de Dumbledore. Qu'il fasse travailler son imagination ! Encore une pire journée à ajouter au reste.

* * *

Narcissa regagna le manoir, rassurée de constater que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était toujours pas rentré d'un de ses mystérieux voyages. Lucius était déjà au lit quand elle entra dans sa chambre. Il était éveillé mais fixait le plafond, l'air atone.

« Où étais-tu passée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix morne tandis qu'elle se glissait sous les draps à ses côtés.

- J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air, j'étouffe dans cette maison.

- Je n'aime pas que tu me laisses seul. Pas en ce moment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Narcissa en le serrant contre elle. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul. Et on s'en sortira. »

FIN


End file.
